Five
by Buselmegin
Summary: Four men, one bear, five defcons, unlimited zombies, unlimited fun! JFK, Nixon, Mcnamara, and Castro find themselves stuck to find for their lives in the pentagon. The pentagon has been breached! Rated t for language and poorly described gore.
1. Chapter 1

This is sort of a epiloge. Based on Black ops zombie mode level Five, this story centers on the four charecters and zombies! Wait! How are they zombies if their in America? i guess they're security guard and military zombies. Oh well, on to to the story!

It all started with the break in. "Oh my god!" Nixon had exclaimed, almost having a heart attack. Nobody paniced. Castro, and Mcnamara already had pistols on them. Nixon and Kennedy reached under the podiums and grabbed the pistols taped under them. That was the begining.

"Alright everybody! Stay calm and kill all the zombies you can!" Kennedy had announced.

"Oh really? I thought we were supposed to invite them to a tea party!" Castro had mocked. Kennedy sneered. Before they shot any zombies, a Teddy Bear appeared on the main conference table. It was all bloody and some fluff was sticking out. The men went over to it and stared at it. It's head turned slightly. It zipped-no, teleported over to Nixon. He flinched.

"Hold up your wrist please." A little girls voice flooded into the room.

"Um, O-Ok." Nixon stammered. He did as the bear instructed. A lttle needle came out of the teddy bear's chest and it started to work on his watch. Nixon's eyes went wide as he saw what the yeddy bear was doing. When it finished, Nixon looked at what it did to him. He was amazed at what he saw. It looked like something from the future! It was all silverey and had buttons on it. He pushed on of them and a little holographic screen popped up and showed

Score  
500  
500  
500  
500

It did the same to all the men. They looked at the watchs, awed expressions, no words to speak. Then, the bear diseapered, no noise, no nothing. They didn't say anything until the first zombie started to break in. They all chuckled awkwardly and started on their new work.

That was a decent chapter. Don't worry, there will be more zombie killing in the next chapter.


	2. The killing begins

More zombie killing action and hilarious quotes!

"Attention, power is offline." The women's voice flooded into the room.

"Someone call the department of energy, we need power!" Kennedy exclaimed.

"No power you *puta, which means no phone!" Castro said as Kennedy tryed to ignore him.

"Then how are the lights on?" Nixon wondered out loud. No one said anything else as a zombie started breaking through the glass, Castro was one it faster then bear was on Nixon.

"Taste my knife in your neck!" He yelled as he stuck his knife deep in the zombies throat. The other men also took windows. They all knifed the zombies and checked their scores.

(Order: Kennedy, Mcnamara, Nixon, Castro.)  
1205  
1225  
900  
1500

Nixon, looked away at his score and through the door to the right. He gasped and ran through it.

"They're breaking through the damn wall!" They heard him yell. His score was now one-thousand. He came out with a new shot gun.

"How'd you get that?" Kennedy asked. Nixon pointed back through the doorway. The three men ran through and stared in disbelief. Their, in a chalk outline, was a shotgun. And under it was a plaque that read: Oylimpia, 500 points. They looked to the left and saw a soda machine.

"Quick revive?" Nixon was the first to say.

"Seems to be fifteen-hundred points." Mcnamara said

"Well we still need power to use this machine." Kennedy said. Then, more zombies started breaking in.

"Hmmmm, seems we get a small break from time to time." Mcnamara announced. Again they looked at their watchs and saw a counter that kept track of their progress, they were on round two. So, they all grabbed shotguns and started ripping apart more zombies(Or as Tank would say: "Freakbags"). They kept on killing more and more zombies until one of them snuck up on Mcnamara. He was caught of guard and got knocked down by the zombie. Castro sighed and blew the zombie's head off. He went and pulled out his syrette. After he got Mcnamara up, he taunted him.

"Atleast i'm stronger." Castro taunted.

"Stronger my rear end!" He retorted. Castro just sneered.

"Gentlemen, can we please get out of here?" Kennedy asked.

"Whatever, this place is getting boring anyhow." Castro said. They headed over to the locked door and kicked it in(For one-thousand points of course!). They all had a little over six-thousand points, they spotted a SMG on the wall and each bought one. They started walking towards the elevator, gunning down zombies along the way. They stopped to look at another soda machine, this one was labeled "Speed Cola".

"Appearently it speeds up your life!" Nixon exclaimed

"Good, because my life has been needing some speeding up." Kennedy said. They looked at him for a second then started again towards the elevator.

"One-thousand points? You dare over price this?" Castro said angerly.

"Just buy it you big baby!" Nixon said. Castro rolled his eyes and "bought" it. Once they got in they saw that they had to pay to use the elevator too!

"We just have to buy every thing, don't we? Mcnamara asked.

"It's only two-fifty!" Nixon exclaimed and pressed the war-room button. They started down and stood there for two awkward seconds. Some catchy elevator music playing the whole time. When they finally made it to the war room, they stepped out and immediatly saw another soda machine!

"Sheesh, another!" Castro exclaimed.

"Seems this one lets us shoot faster!" Kennedy announced.

"Seems we could really use these." Mcnamara said.

"Seems we could." Nixon said simply.

"If i'm right, there should be one more. One that'll make us stronger." Kennedy announced.

"Great, now lets get the power turned on so we can actually use them!" Castro growled.

So, they all headed down to where the elevator was and moved the all the out of order signs out of the way(For one-thousand of course). They stayed there for a while and killed all the zombies that streamed in. They killed one of the zombies, and when it went down, some sort of giant gold token appeared. They looked at it with weird looks. It was glowing and it looked like the number two with a multiplier sign on it. Nixon ran up to it and ran right through it! When he did that, it disappered and a wicked voice that sounded worse than nails on a chalk board.

"DOUBLE POINTS!" The devil voice flooded in from nowhere. The four men jumped back and looked around.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Nixon wondered out loud. They didn't have time to think as more zombies flooded in. They started firing rapidly.

"Sorry but we have a policy here: Death to zombies!" Mcnamara screamed at the oncoming ghouls. They fired and fired until all the zombies were gone. They looked at their watchs and saw that each of them had ten-thousand points! Kennedy voulenteered to open the elevator and use it. Once they got down they looked around weirdly.

"Where are we now?" Castro asked.

"Secret labrotories." Kennedy answered quickly.

"There might be something useful in one of these labs." Nixon said.

"We have to get the power on!" Castro said angerly. They walked out of the elevator and went over to a huge red switch.

"This looks like it." Mcnamara said as he flipped the switch. There was a huge surge of electricity, and the woman voice flooded into the room again.

"Power restored." Her voice flooded in.

"Alright, let open one of these damn doors." Nixon said as he walked off. They heard a scream and saw Nixon run down the hall. What scared the old man was what looked like an alien.

"Squeash!" Castro yelled as he stomped on the zombie as if it were a bug. They all laughed until they heard a little tune that scared them. It sounded like a childs tune.

"Hey look at this!" Nixon yelled as the men rushed into his direction. What they were looking at, was a box with question marks on it, and what it held, is what shocked them. It was red, and had some sort of blue power source on the top of the barrel of the gun.

"Looks like some sort of space man gun." Mcnamara was the first to speak. Nixon smiled and grabbed the weapon. He found a zombie, aimed, and pulled the trigger. What came out was a green ball of energy, it struck the zombie, the zombie went down, silence.

"W-What's that thing run on? Plasma?" Kennedy broke the silence.

"I don't know but I like it!" Nixon exclaimed. They shared an awkward chuckle and started using the box.

That was a good chapter. *Clears throat* Please review!


End file.
